


Save Me

by strangeBeetles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, but who are we kidding this ship is dark, hopefully a little bit of fluff at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeBeetles/pseuds/strangeBeetles
Summary: His biggest wish is for someone to save him. Perhaps Percival Graves is that someone.





	1. Meet the Boy Drenched in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so i literally just watched the movie like a few hours ago and it was so amazing i just...ahh!! There are no words. The relationship between these two really intrigued me and i just couldn't help but try to explore that a bit more in writing. So i wrote this up basically non stop since the movie and its super angsty and dark because of course, this is a dark ship. But hopefully if i continue i can slip a few fluffy moments in there but who knows.  
> Anyways sorry for rambling, i hope you guys enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!

Credence lay fully clothed on his worn mattress, half-lidded eyes trained on the nearest wall. His gaze locked onto a smattering of rusty, red freckles clinging to the peeling wallpaper, blinking a few times at the realization of what he was seeing. He reached a shaky hand out slowly and began to scratch away at the dried drops of blood, small bits flaking off and floating to the floor like little, crimson snowflakes. His scratching became more insistent as the need to erase the painful reminder increased.

  
He didn’t want to think about how they got there, bursting from his own torn flesh without his permission and clinging to the walls. Didn’t want to think about a leather belt, his own belt, making violent arcs through the air before cracking painfully on his palms, his arms, his back. He wanted to forget the way his mother yelled throughout it all only to grip his damp face in her hands afterwards and whisper that it was his fault, that she was only trying to help him be better.

  
His fingers halted as he felt a sudden tugging pain and heard a snap. He gasped and drew the offending hand towards his face, dragging himself into a sitting position to examine the damage. He looked closely at his aching index finger to find the better half of the nail torn off. Bright red blood was already dripping down his finger and pooling in the raw lacerations that marked his palm.

  
Credence swallowed thickly at the sight of the blood, clenching his fist to hide the foul liquid, only intensifying the pain of his new and old wounds. He pressed his fist to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut, rocking slightly on tattered sheets. A single sob broke loudly from his lips even though his teeth were clenched in an effort to keep from crying.

  
He didn’t want to feel like this anymore. He wanted to be free. Free from his mother, from this house, from pain.

  
He wanted someone to save him.

  
Anyone.


	2. Meet the Man Dripping in Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence has a fateful meeting, even though he may not realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, sorry its so dark but i just can't seem to write anything without a large helping of angst.Thanks for all the kudos, you guys are so sweet!!

Credence walked along the busy streets of New York, a stack of his mother’s flyers cradled against his chest. His eyes scanned the buildings trying to locate a secluded alleyway to take refuge from the droves of people.

He could feel their hostility like a heavy weight as he continued down the sidewalk, could see the recognition in their eyes when they saw the pamphlets he was offering. Their opinions of him were written clearly in the set of their mouths, the squint of their eyes. Disgust, annoyance, pity.

He could hardly bear it anymore, ducking out of the streets when he finally spotted a deserted ally. It was filled with stacks of old newspapers that Credence thought looked oddly comfortable in that moment.

He settled down on a pile of the abandoned papers and let his unwanted flyers slide from his arms to the damp ground. He glanced at the paper sheets as they steadily soaked up the surrounding moisture and silently assured himself that his mother couldn’t possibly discover his act of disobedience.

Letting a long stream of air pass through his chapped lips, Credence pressed his sore right hand to his chest and leaned his back against the brick wall. He took steady breathes and let his eyelids droop shut, attempting to grasp a moment of calm before his inevitable return to the Salem house.

Credence’s head lolled to one side as his exhaustion began to catch up with him, coming to rest against an aged, metal garbage can and before he knew it he had fallen into a fitful sleep.

 

*.*.*

“Are you alright, boy?”

Credence was startled from his slumber by a deep voice, sucking in a violent breath as his eyes shot open. He was greeted with the sight of dark eyes fixed on his, shadowed by thick eyebrows furrowed with concern.

He jerked his head back at the unexpected nearness of the stranger’s face, almost slamming his head against the wall. He hastily blinked away the hazy remnants of sleep and finally focused his eyes on the man before him, taking in his appearance in full.

It was obvious with just a glance that this man was of high social standing. He was dressed immaculately in a black suit and greatcoat, silk scarf draped gracefully around his neck. His dark hair was styled flawlessly with pomade, the sides shaved in a militaristic undercut. Credence blinked again, his eyes coming to a stop on the man’s face.

He couldn’t remember a time when he had seen a more beautiful person.

The man had taken a knee so his face was level with Credence’s who still sat awkwardly upon a pile of old papers.

“Are you alright?” The man asked again, moving his hand towards the boy.

Credence flinched backwards when he saw the stranger’s hand coming near. He didn’t know this man. What did he want, would he hurt him?

At the obviously frightened display the man pulled his hand back and lifted both palms in the air in a placating gesture.

“It’s alright.” He said quietly. “I won’t hurt you.”

The man turned his gaze towards the busy streets before returning to Credence’s face. “What are you doing back here?”

The boy said nothing, eyes averted.

He blew out a breath and lowered his hands before speaking again. “What’s your name?” He asked, dipping his head a bit to look into Credence’s downcast eyes.

“I… I’m not supposed to tell strangers.” He said, echoing the words his mother had repeated throughout his childhood.

He nodded understandingly. “Well, my name is Mr. Graves, Percival Graves.” He smiled soothingly, showing off gleaming, straight teeth. “Now I’m no longer a stranger am I?”

Credence lifted his head a bit, his nerves slowly beginning to recede from the lulling sound of the man’s voice and his kind smile.

“C…Credence.” He stuttered.

“Credence.” Percival repeated, testing the foreign name on his tongue. “That’s good, Credence. May I take a look at your hand?”

The younger boy couldn’t help but notice the lilting way Mr. Graves said his name, like a soft prayer meant only for his ears. No one ever said his name like that. Over the years he had come to associate his own name with nothing more than the pain and suffering doled out by his mother’s hand.

Resurfacing from his thoughts, Credence came to realize that he had been asked a question.

He looked down at his sore hand wrapped loosely in blood stained bandages and then back up at Mr. Graves who was waiting patiently.

He gathered his courage and extended his hand forward, shaking slightly from the anticipation of physical touch and the unknown. He flinched slightly when he felt Graves’ gloved fingers wrap around his wrist and turn it over, examining the aggravated wounds peeking out from beneath the bandages.

“Who did this to you?” He asked, the corners of his mouth pulled down into a slight frown.

Alarmed by the sudden question, Credence pulled his hand back, tucking it against his chest defensively and standing. Percival stood as well, his eyes wide and startled.

What was he doing? He needed to leave before Mr. Graves learned too much. About his mother. About him.

He needed to get back home before his mother noticed how long he had been gone.

He pushed past Mr. Graves and moved quickly towards the entrance of the alley, intent on arriving home as soon as possible. He stopped for a moment when he reached the open street, turning back just in time to see Mr. Graves bend down and pick up one of his abandoned Salem flyers.

Percival Graves looked from the flyer to Credence. When their eyes locked he could detect some new, undefinable emotion dancing behind the man's eyes. Credence swallowed nervously before turning to rush through the bustling crowd.


	3. Meet the Woman Soaked in Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems he can never escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! You're all so sweet it really keeps me motivated!I hope you guys are still interested cuz i still got more.  
> Sorry the chapters are so short, maybe i'll just compile them all together in one big one shot when i'm finished. i dont know. Well anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. And feedback is always much appreciated!

Credence pushed open the worn front door to his home. Being as careful as possible not to make any noise, he slipped inside with tentative footsteps.

His respite in the alley had lasted far longer than he had intended and he was nearly an hour late for curfew. Hoping beyond hope that his mother hadn’t noticed, he began to plod quietly towards the stairs. He dragged his hands along the walls to feel his way through the dark.

His fingers trailed over the splintery wood until they came in contact with the heavy banister jutting out along the staircase. He blew out a soft breath, believing that maybe he was actually in the clear.

“Credence.” Came his mother’s low whisper accompanied by the soft scratch of a match being struck. A warm glow burst to life in the kitchen to reveal Mary Lou Barebone sitting placidly at the dinner table, a now lit candle before her.

Credence’s breath hitched at the sound. He dropped his hand from the wall and turned slowly to meet his mother’s gaze. Her eyes were lowered and drenched in shadows making it all the more difficult to gauge just how angry she was.

“You’re late.” She said, her voice deceptively calm.

Her chin finally lifted to reveal her eyes. When Credence met her gaze he could see an endless abyss hidden within, monsters lurking just below the surface.

“Come.”

It was not a request.

Credence pressed his moist palms to his sides in a vain attempt to control his shaking. He took heavy steps towards his mother, halting just beside her chair obediently.

“Where were you?” She asked, features still set in an unnatural calm.

“I… I g… got lost on the way home.” He stuttered out. He knew his lie wouldn’t fool her but he had no other option but to try.

“Don’t lie to me!” She yelled suddenly, standing from her chair and cracking a hand across her son’s cheek.

“I’m not, Ma.” He pleaded, clutching a hand to his stinging cheek.

His begging was drowned out by another violent outburst.

“You were out committing sin with some harlot, weren’t you?” She asked, a look of disgust twisting her mouth into an ugly grimace.

He could only shake his head frantically while his mother ranted, muttering desperate pleas under his breath.

“Give it here.” She said, unwavering.

His eyes grew wide with anticipation and fear. Knowing he could not escape what was about to come.

Credence fumbled for the buckle of his belt with trembling hands and slipped the worn leather from the loops of his trousers. He presented it like an offering to his mother who gripped it firmly in her hands.

“Come.” She said, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him into the chapel.

The small room was designated for worship, crowded with tattered wooden pews and an imposing pulpit front and center. Credence could see only by the light of the moon filtering in through foggy windows as his mother forced him through the room.

When they reached the front, Mary Lou pressed firmly on her son’s shoulders until he crumbled into a kneeling position on the cold floor. Her footsteps echoed softly as she circled around him.

“Take it off.” She said, voice stony and unforgiving.

Credence had no need for more details. He knew what she meant.

He reached his sweaty hands up and stripped layer upon layer until his torso was bare, revealing just healed wounds and old puckered scars climbing along his back and reaching around to his chest. The sudden lack of warmth left him shivering from the cold, fall night.

Credence’s eyes were trained to the floor until his mother’s shoed feet came gradually into view.

And stopped.

Slowly she dropped down to his level and he lifted his gaze to look her in the face. Her cold eyes were twisted with a bizarre mix of pity and hatred.

She grasped his wrists in her hands and lifted them before his face, pressing the palms together in an act of penitence and prayer.

“You must repent.” She whispered, releasing his wrists.

Mary Lou stood, belt in hand, and retreated to stand behind Credence’s prostrate form.

The first crack was always the loudest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that one was kinda tough to write, my poor baby. Hope it wasn't too rough on you guys. let me know what you think!


	4. Meet the Girl with Hidden Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modesty is much stronger than she appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 4 here we go. Thanks again to everyone who left comments and kudos! I smile like a crazy person every time I read them!! I can't even believe the response I'm getting for this, you guys are the best!!

Credence sat on the chilly, porcelain lid of the toilet with his knees curled up to his chest. He pressed a clenched fist to his mouth and tried to muffle the broken sobs that leaked from his throat like the blood from his back.

He stood slowly, wincing from the burning ache spreading along his back, and turned to survey the damage. He flinched when he caught sight of his reflection in the small, murky mirror hanging above the sink.

There wasn’t a terrible amount of blood, just a bit dripping from the edges of the deeper wounds. But the majority of his back was striped with long, purpling welts. They were already swollen and transforming his pale skin into a mosaic of colorful bruises and torn flesh.

A soft knock on the door startled him from his inspection.

He turned to see his younger sister, Modesty, open the door and peek inside. Her blue eyes shone with concern as she slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind her.

“I brought something for you.” She said, a bit of mischief in her voice.

She pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a small tin cradled in her palms, a colorful label that read “healing salve” stuck on the lid.

His eyes grew wide with both hope and fear as he realized what she was holding.

“Where did you get this?” He whispered urgently, wrapping his hands around her smaller ones and the ointment as if to shield it from prying eyes.

“I stole it.” She said, a playful smile tugging at her lips. “I wanted to help.”

Credence blew out a sigh at the hopeful expression on his sister’s face. He released her hands and perched once again on the edge of the toilet seat. He looked into her blue eyes with his own serious ones before speaking.

“Thank you, Modesty. But you must never do this again. If mother were to find out…” he trailed off not wanting speak the words aloud.

She nodded, looking chastised.

He eyed her now solemn face before speaking again.

“But since we have it… we may as well use it, right? Credence said lightly.

Modesty's smile returned and she nodded again, more cheerily this time. She removed the lid and dipped her fingers into the oily salve.

Credence turned slightly where he sat and allowed his sister to slather the balm over his aching injuries while he hugged his knees to his chest.

After a moment of silence she began to speak softly.

“I remember… my mother used to make all kinds of salves and creams from scratch. And her hands would always smell so lovely. Like peppermint oil or cloves.” Modesty said, her tone wistful while she rubbed the healing salve over Credence’s wounds.

“What was she like?” Credence asked. He could finally feel the pain in his back start to subside as the cream soothed his raw flesh.

“I don’t recall much.” She said. “But she was always kind to me and every one of my siblings. We would often take long walks through the park together in the summer.”

Modesty sniffled quietly and her hands stopped their movement.

“All done.” She said, replacing the cap on the salve with a click and tucking the tin into the pocket of her robe.

He turned to look at his sibling, a hint of a smile on his lips. Credence thought he spotted twin trails of moisture running down Modesty’s cheeks but it was too dark in the tiny moonlit bathroom to tell.

“Thank you, Modesty. Now, hurry back to bed before mother notices you’re gone.” He whispered.

She reached out and gave his hand a little squeeze before disappearing into the dark hallway, her house robe flowing behind her.

Credence took one more look in the filthy mirror, his dark eyes stood out starkly against his sickly pale skin even in the poorly lit washroom.

_I am a ghost._

He thought, before shuffling down the hall and finally collapsing onto his tattered, old mattress. He recalled the way the kindly Mr. Graves had held his hand earlier and drifted to sleep with thoughts of warm fingers upon his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, another chapter down.  
> I hope the little bit of sweetness in this chapter made up for the last one. I just wanted to show a little snippet of Modesty and Credence's relationship cause I thought they seemed really close. Like they were both very protective of the other.  
> Oh man I hope you guys aren't going too crazy waiting for Graves to appear again. Don't worry he'll be in the next chapter. I promise!


End file.
